1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting and latching mechanism of an electrical or electronic device for fastening to a standard rail, to an immovable claw and to a claw which is movable against a spring force. A hook-type embodiment is referred to here as a claw.
2. Description of the Related Art
In switching cabinets or other electrical installation facilities, rails are usually provided as holders for various electrical or electronic devices. These rails comprise standardized cross-sectional dimensions and are therefore also referred to as standard rails. In this way, the standardized dimensions of a standard rail determine the connection types of the mounting and latching mechanism of a device, which are to be mountable on a standard rail.
Generally, a mounting and latching mechanism of this type generally includes an immoveable claw relative to the device, a device housing and a moveable claw and/or latch relative to the device and/or the device housing. Here, a short, rotatably mounted lever is referred to as a latch. The latching of the device is effected by the moveable claw and/or latch. With one device installation, the device is usually suspended on the top side of the standard rail with the upper claw. In the course of a downward pivoting movement, the latching consequently occurs by the moveable claw and/or latch hooking onto the lower side of the standard rail. The moveable claw and/or latch is pushed downwards in this way against a spring force until the final position is reached and the claw and/or latch snap into place as a result of the spring force. The lower rail edge is configured such that the moveable claw hooks thereto.
In order to release the thus fastened device, the moveable claw and/or latch must be unlocked. In the simplest case, this occurs by levering off by a suitable tool, e.g., a screw driver. Provided the moveable claw and/or latch comprises an appendage protruding from the housing, the unlocking occurs by pushing a finger onto this appendage.
In accordance with the prior art, the moveable claw is, for instance, used as a slider in a guidance on the rear side of the housing. A spring supported against the housing exerts a force on the slider.